neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Versions
Here's a list of summaries of what happened in each Gotei thread. The pages include important points like events, new members or divisions changes. Apart from that, everyone can write an RP summary of a thread from their character's POV. It can be either in first or third person, it doesn't have to be long and it can be also a picture/comics if you prefer! To make an RP summary, create a new page titled "S'''number '''R'number '''by nickname''", put your summary there and format it as you wish, then send it to one of the active admins (either here or on the forum). If it will be approved, it will be added on the summary page. Character POV summaries were originally El3v3n's idea. 'Reboot Season 1' :[[R1|'R1']] :[[R2|'R2']] :[[R3|'R3']] :[[R4|'R4']] :[[R5|'R5']] :[[R6|'R6']] :[[R7|'R7']] :[[R8|'R8']] :[[R9|'R9']] :[[R10|'R10']] :[[R11|'R11']] :[[R12|'R12']] :[[R13|'R13']] :[[R14|'R14']] :[[R15|'R15']] :[[R16|'R16']] :[[R17|'R17']] :[[R18|'R18']] :[[R19|'R19:' We got a little 'Captain' in us!]] :[[R20|'R20']] :[[R21|'R21']] :[[R22|'R22']] :[[R23|'R23']] :[[R24|'R24']] :[[R25|'R25']] :[[R26|'R26']] :[[R27|'R27']] :[[R28|'R28']] :[[R29|'R29']] :[[R30|'R30']] :[[R31|'R31']] :[[R32|'R32']] :[[R33|'R33']] :[[R34|'R34']] :[[R35|'R35']] :[[R36|'R36']] :[[R37|'R37']] :[[R38|'R38']] :[[R39|'R39']] :[[R40|'R40']] :[[R41|'R41']] :[[R42|'R42']] :[[R43|'R43']] :[[R44|'R44']] :[[R45|'R45']] :[[R46|'R46']] :[[R47|'R47']] :[[R48|'R48']] :[[R49|'R49']] :[[R50|'R50']] :[[R51|'R51']] :[[R52|'R52']] :[[R53|'R53']] :[[R54|'R54']] :[[R55|'R55']] :[[R56|'R56']] :[[R57|'R57']] :[[R58|'R58:' Whether Fapping or Slapping, Gotei is the Place to be!]] :[[R59|'R59:' We No Fight, We Make Hentais!]] :[[R60|'R60:' Samurai Robots and Jet Fighters!]] :[[R61|'R61:' Thug Life starts with ABC]] :[[R62|'R62']] :[[R63|'R63']] :[[R64|'R64']] :[[R65|'R65:' Sarun doesn't always drink beer on his Birthday, but when he does its XX]] :[[R66|'R66:' The Bunny Maids are Ready for the Birthday Boy, but he is a no Show]] :[[R67|'R67:' UNSUSTAINABLE]] :[[R68|'R68:' Rise of the Vandenreich]] :[[R69|'R69:' Gotei Gone Matrix]] :[[R70|'R70:' 30 Threads Away from the Milk Revolution!]] :[[R71|'R71:' What do furries and bed intruders all have in common? Not 11!]] :[[R72|'R72:' Double Marriges Everywhere! (Now with Catboys)]] :[[R73|'R73:' Gotei is our name, Wincest is our game]] :[[R74|'R74:' Oppai Checks now on Demand!]] :[[R75|'R75:' Bus Lovin' All Night Long]] :[[R76|'R76:' Gotei School Days]] :[[R77|'R77:' Where men are men and the oppai are scared.]] :[[R78|'R78:' Bach Solos - Available over 5 CDs for only $20.00 on OneHitKill.com]] :[[R79|'R79:' We're not Adbots! (Admission $5.00 at the door)]] :[[R80|'R80:' Shhh I'm hunting big fat pink hippos]] :[[R81|'R81:' Hueco Mundo; Sun, Sand and the Random 1 VS 1,000 Wars!!!]] :[[R82|'R82:' Kage steals the Cat-boys win, the universe will now burn!!!]] :[[R83|'R83:' Beware the Chichigami, bare your oppai for salvation!]] :[[R84|'R84']] :[[R85|'R85']] :[[R86|'R86']] :[[R87|'R87']] :[[R88|'R88']] :[[R89|'R89']] :[[R90|'R90']] :[[R91|'R91']] :[[R92|'R92']] :[[R93|'R93']] :[[R94|'R94']] :[[R95|'R95']] :[[R96|'R96']] :[[R97|'R97']] :[[R98|'R98']] Pr0npocalypse 'Reboot Season 2' :[[S2 R-1|'R-1:' Back From the Ashes]] :[[S2 R0|'R0:' Rebooting the Reboot - The Pr0npocalypse Could Not Stop Us!]] :[[S2 R1|'R1:' The bashing of swords, personalities and pr0n!]] :[[S2 R2|'R2:' Vomiting Spam Until the Images are Unseen!!]] :[[S2 R3|'R3:' THE RIDE NEVER ENDS]] :[[S2 R4|'R4:' The Ride has Ended... For Now..]] :[[S2 R5|'R5:' Spamming Is In the Gotei's Soul]] :[[S2 R6|'R6:' Do Spamagami Dream of Rainbow Sheep?]] :[[S2 R7|'R7:' Who Hid the Soul Cookies?]] :[[S2 R8|'R8:' ROFLcopters of Rainbow Sheep Squadron Patrolling at Dawn]] :[[S2 R9|'R9:' "You Idiot; Everyone Knows all Cookies Hate Italics!"]] :[[S2 R10|'R10:' And You Thought We'd Never Make Another Gotei Thread]] :[[S2 R11|'R11:' The Unquenchable Gotei Thirst]] : [[S2 R12|'R12']] (MIA :D) :[[S2 R13|'R13:' Forbidden Love, Demonic Angels and Oppai Robots]] :[[S2 R14|'R14:' Hunter Domination, Breaking Hearts and Yawarakai Oppai.]] :[[S2 R15|'R15:' Let's Reunite Under The Spam Flag of Paczki!]] :[[S2 R16|'R16:' The Days of Our Gotei]] :[[S2 R17|'R17:' Romantic Spam and Lost Manhoods.]] :[[S2 R18|'R18:' Spammin' In the Kitchen]] :[[S2 R19|'R19:' Fun with Penguins, Undies, and Lemon Lingerie]] :[[S2 R20|'R20:' Beating up Stalkers and Being Illiterate]] :[[S2 R21|'R21:' Return of the Legends!]] :[[S2 R22|'R22:' Only We Can Start Spam Fires]] :[[S2 R23|'R23:' Spammers, Gamers And Repetitious Fatalties]] :[[S2 R24|'R24:' Drunk Lukes and Buck Futters]] :[[S2 R25|'R25:' Sex Changes and Drunk Texting]] :[[S2 R26|'R26:' The Spring of the Blooming Nimbus]] :[[S2 R27|'R27:' The Tale of Lost Souls and Drunk Oscars]] :[[S2 R28|'R28:' Nick's Fantabulous Bed-Time Stories]] :[[S2 R29|'R29:' We Don't Do Fairytale Endings!]] :[[S2 R30|'R30:' Pizza is love, pizza is life]] :[[S2 R31|'R31:' Friends Here Are Friends Forever!!!]] :[[S2 R32|'R32:' Do You Want Me Baby?]] :[[S2 R33|'R33:' Polar bears get all the ladies \o/]] :[[S2 R34|'R34:' Drink My Tea, and off to Hueco Mundo you go!]] :[[S2 R35|'R35:' The Rise of the New Generation and Pink Dolphins]] :[[S2 R36|'R36:' Gotei pls! (except Aizen)]] :[[S2 R37|'R37:' Never Believe Anything or Anyone (especially Aizen)]] :[[S2 R38|'R38:' PRAISE THE SA-CHAN!]] :[[S2 R39|'R39:' The Soul King's Goal for the Death of Aizen]] :[[S2 R40|'R40:' Moon Moon and Soul King's Rage]] :[[S2 R41|'R41:' Sati's Aim for Soul Queen 2014]] :[[S2 R42|'R42:' Cookies, Elmo's, and Dark's, Oh My!]] :[[S2 R43|'R43:' Wedding Bells, the Lost Identity of Sebon, and Gotei Slumber Parties]] :[[S2 R44|'R44:' Sasuga Sbon- The Man of a Thousand Talents!]] :[[S2 R45|'R45:' Broken Bons and Lightsaber Blasphemy]] :[[S2 R46|'R46:' The End of an Era! Democracy all the way]] :[[S2 R47|'R47:' All hail the invisible, transcendent Nick.]] :[[S2 R48|'R48:' Of never ending things: Nisekoi, suffering and the R47 thread.]] :[[S2 R49|'R49:' One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor.]] :[[S2 R50|'R50:' Sin_Chrome is 'banned', Luka-chan cheers with joy!]] :[[S2 R51|'R51:' Paintballing with Injured Legs and Jealous Girlfriends]] :[[S2 R52|'R52:' Shnookie In the Sky With Diamonds]] :[[S2 R53|'R53:' Cats, Chaos and a new Captain Commander]] :[[S2 R54|'R54:' Cycling Syndicate for World Domination]] :[[S2 R55|'R55:' Everything's cool, Dark. Chill Brah.]] :[[S2 R56|'R56:' The Silence of the Spam]] :[[S2 R57|'R57:' All about drunken cats, break ups and new beginnings]] :[[S2 R58|'R58:' The Taste Of Drinking In Broad Daylight Is Something Special]] __NOEDITSECTION__